Melody Line
by Kisaragi Pan
Summary: Syo está confundido y no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Lo último que quiere hacer es preocupar a Natsuki & menos a su hermano, pero simplemente no puede soportarlo más. Siente que cada vez más los está alejando de él, tampoco quiere eso. ¿Qué debería hacer? No puede ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, lo mejor sería decirlo.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Aaaah! Vuelvo con un nuevo fanfic que estoy dispuesta a terminar ya que no hay mucho love de estos dos._

_Y Kisaragi hace su reaparición escribiendo fanfics yaoi con esta nueva serie a la cuál se obsesionó intensamente: Uta no Prince-Sama... ¡Es que las rubias!? DD: ¿Cómo no amar a las rubias? Esa serie es perfecta...sólo quita a Haruka... bueno, no. Sólo que no sea tan... ewe no sé cómo decirlo para que no suene feo._

Todos los personajes pertenecen al bonito Broccoli *^*¨que si por mi fuera, haruka sería macho! °u°

**Natsuki/Satsuki x Syo**. (principal)

**Mikaze Ai x Syo** ( poquito )

**Syo x Kaoru** (Depende como lo tome el lector)

* * *

Mostró en su rostro una sonrisa que no era nada más y nada menos que falsa, pero estaba bien si eso podía hacerlo felíz. Después de todo, alguien como él no merece estar triste.

Syo trataba de pasar despercibido la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio frente a él, siempre risueño & sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación. Eso a cierto punto le molestaba, nunca se preocupaba por nada y pareciera que nada podía hacerlo enojar. Miró hacía el plato con helado, waffles, chocolate, fresas y un montón de cosas totalmente dulces que tenía frente a él, y de tan sólo pensar en el sabor empalagoso que tendría, se arrepintió de haberlo ordenado minutos atrás. Realmente no era la mejor combinación.

Pero eso no era culpa del platillo sino suya. Él mismo se había producido esas ganas que sentía de vomitar al haber mencionado "ese" asunto que había ocurrido esa misma mañana.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de sonreír como idiota?— Soltó bruscamente.

Natsuki ni se inmutó en hacerle caso al comentario grosero de su amigo, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ese vocabulario tan educado de su parte, le parecía adorable verlo enojado.

—Perdón, pero es muy díficil no sonreír cuando se está viendo lo más lindo que hay. —Contestó tranquilamente mientras recargaba su codo en la mesa y sobre su mano su mentón.

Syo chasqueó la lengua, aún más molesto, debió imaginarselo.

—Ah, ¿Y qué es eso? —Preguntó realmente sin interes.

Había comenzado a jugar con su postre, picando el waffle con el tenedor haciendole huecos por todoso lados aunque realmente no se notaran mucho.

—Ver a Syo-chan molesto, es como ver a un conejito...aunque con esa camisa que traes me recuerdas más a una conejita.

Sin duda verlo molesto le parecía lo más adorable que había llegado a ver hasta ahora, su nariz se arruga un poco al fruncir el ceño y eso le hacía recordar a un conejito esponjo moviendo su rosada nariz. Ahh...realmente le gustaba verlo.

Y no se hizo esperar la reacción del chico, la cuál fue escandolosa e impulsiva, tenían suerte de estar solos.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —Gritó, poniendose de pie frente a la mesa.

El otro ni se inmutó ni un segundo y le sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Syo-chan, deberías calmarte.—Dijo en un tono suave, esperando que el chico hiciera caso.

—¡Y tú deberías dejar de decir tonterías como esa!— Y se sentó muy bruscamente en la silla y prosiguió con su acción de asesinar al waffle lentamente.

Natsuki sólo lo veía y podía decir si estaba nervioso, felíz, molesto, triste o cualquier otro estado de ánimo del chico, lo conocía bien, o al menos eso pensaba él. Pero esta vez, no podía notar más que un sólo sentimiento en el chico y eso le preocupaba. Sabía que si preguntaba directamente no le respondería, el asunto lo estaba matando justo como el waffle.

—Oye, Syo-Chan.—Esperó a que el rubio frente a él lo mirara, cosa que no pasó pero aún continuó.— Te noto muy distraído, dime, ¿Te molesta algo?

Syo alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los verdes ojos de Natsuki fijos en él, penetrandole el alma y queriendole sacar todo lo que había dentro. No podía negar que sus mejillas se había teñido de un leve rojo por unos segundos, le sorprendió que a pesar de actuar normal durante el día él se haya dado cuenta de cómo se sentía en verdad. Pero, no iba a dejarselo saber así cómo así.

—No es nada. Me sorprende que lo notes, casi nunca lo haces.—Contestó sin ningún problema, casi sin pensar las palabras.

Por fin, en toda la media hora que llevaban ahí se decidió a llevarse un pedazo del waffle a la boca, y cómo supusó, esa cosa era un pase directo a un coma diabético.

_"Si mi corazón no me mata, de seguro esto lo hará."_

Natsuki lo miró probar el waffle y hacer un gesto desagradable, no regresó el pedazo en una servilleta así que supusó que le había gustado. Lo siguió observando comer por unos segundos más sin decir nada.

—Aunque no parezca, siempre me doy cuenta de cómo te sientes.—Dijo con su típica voz tranquila, ahora no sonreía, simplemente era una mirada seria.— Pero es que Syo-chan es tan duro que no quiero molestarlo.

Syo mentalmente se había ahogado con un pedazo en la garganta al escuchar eso. Ese torpe, siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido que de una forma u otra lo hacían salirse de sus casillas, pero si esta vez no pudo, cómo Natsuki había dicho: No estaba de humor.

—¿Soy duro?, ¿Con quién? —Preguntó lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación por el comentario.— Si hay veces que soy grosero contigo es cuando realmente me haces tronar.

—No, no eres duro conmigo.—Respondió precipitadamente en cuanto Syo terminó de hablar.— Syo-chan es muy duro consigo mismo. Reprime mucho sus emociones y sentimientos, a veces me gustaría que no tuviera miedo y los mostrara al mundo...o al menos a mi.

Syo quedó perplejo ante el comentario, no sabía qué decir. Bueno, realmente si pero no estaba seguro de decirlo, Natsuki había dado justo en ese pequeño punto que más le dolía.

_"¿Mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¡Mira, quién lo dice. Señor doble personalidad!"_

—Eso es una tontería, yo no me reprimo y sabes que he dejado a unos cuantos noqueados en el suelo.

Natsuki rió recordando la veces que los chicos habían hecho enojar a Syo y efectivamente, los dejó inconsientes por unos minutos en el suelo.

—Tus emociones positivas y no tus impulsos.—Se pusó derecho en su mismo lugar.— Syo-chan, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Syo no lo miraba ni un segundo, trataba de evitar su mirada. Estaba sonrojado, él y Natsuki lo sabían bien, no sabía por qué pero esa situación lo estaba matando. Dejó el tenedor junto al plato y bajó sus manos debajo de la mesa, nervioso. Agachó la cabeza escondiendo detrás de su flecos sus ojos acuosos, así es, quería llorar.

—Quiero...irme a casa.—Dijo con una voz al inicio temblorosa pero firme.

Natsuki no le respondió y sólo se levantó de su asiento seguido por syo. Dejó lo suficiente para pagar la cuenta sobre la mesa y salieron del pequeño establecimiento. No había necesidad de ocultarse, no había mucha gente en las calles pero aún así trataban de no cruzar las calles más transitadas.

Caminaron durante un largo tiempo sin decir nada. Syo no quería hablar y Natsuki no quería molestarlo de nuevo así que prefería estar callado.

Al llegar a un cruce transitado lograron conseguir un taxi sin ser descubiertos, realmente no iban de incógnito, arribarón el auto y Natsuki pidió amablemente que los llevasen a las agencias Shining.

El viaje en taxi fue lo mismo que la caminata, un silencio total e incómodo a más no poder. Syo no podía verlo sin recordar la mañana del día presente y sonrojarse, quería que ese día terminara. Aunque por más que odiara decirlo, en ese momento deseaba estar cumpliendo con los castigos que su instructor les dejaba cuando cometían faltas.

Media hora y ya estaban en casa con todos los demás, ya eran las ocho de la noche de seguro estaban a punto de cenar. Al llegar Syo subió directamente las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, deseaba poder encerrarse pero sabía que si lo hacía Ai se enojaría al no poder entrar libremente y eso traería como consecuencia un castigo nuevamente, ya lo había penalizado anteriormente por haberse encerrado para poder cambiarse ya que Natsuki estaba utilizando el baño. A veces podía ser más estricto de lo normal.

Entró a la habitación y para su sorpresa Ai estaba ahí, sobre su cama mirando al computador frente a él, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado ya que tenía puestos audifonos y no se había inmutado en saludarlo o voltearlo a ver, así que pusó el seguro a la puerta para al menos sentirse seguro. Era algo tonto, pero funcionaba.

—Llegas tarde.—Dijo tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada del computador.— Dijiste que llegarían a las siete y treinta, son las ocho y veinte. Casí una hora de retraso, ¿No crees que eso merece un castigo?

Syo sólo lo miraba molesto, quería golpearlo. Odiaba hacer esos estúpidos castigos que le dejaba que no le servían de nada, según él. Apretó la mandíbula molesto y trató de responder con calma.

—Senpai. Por favor, no estoy de humor para ese tipo de cosas.—Se disculpó y fue directamente a su guardaropa para sacar un cambio de ropa.

Pasó al baño a cambiarse la ropa al pijama, habiendoselo cambiado salió del baño y subió a la parte superior de las literas que estaban en la habitación, se sentó en el colchón y se recagó contra la pared dejando salir un súspiro de cansancio.

_"Todo debería terminar de una vez..."_

Ai se quitó los aurículares colocándolos sobre el escritorio con cuidado. Se giró y pudo ver a Syo sentado en su parte de la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar cansado o preocupado.

Tal vez él no sabía mucho sobre cómo sentir como un humano, personalmente, pero si sabía que ese chico no andaba bien.

—Syo. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que no me respondías o me negabas algún castigo.— Dijo firmemente, mirandolo desde el extremo de la habitación.— Creí que ya habías aprendido algo de disciplina.

Syo sólo lo oía, no quería responderles pero tenía que hacerlo. Aunque el tono que usaba Ai esta vez era diferente a las comúnes reprimendas que le daba normalmente.

—Si he aprendido algo. Pero, le digo que no estoy de humor para esos castigos.

Ai sólo lo miró extrañado y sin rodeos dijo lo que pensaba.

—¿Estás cuídandote?

Syo abrió los ojos de golpe y se exaltó despegandose de la pared. ¿Qué le había dicho Ai? ¿Qué le quería decir con eso?

—Disculpe, pero no entiendo a qué viene eso.

Claro que lo sabía y muy bien mas no quería admitirlo. Realmente debía verse mal para que Ai se tomara la molestia de preguntarle algo así.

—Debes cuidarte y si no lo haces alguien tendrá que hacerlo por ti.—Dijo despreocupadamente volviendo a su posición anterior frente al monitos. — Si no cumples con lo que te digo, tu próximo castigo será escribir mil veces "Debo cuidarme" con perfecta caligrafía.

Syo estaba perplejo ante tal castigo, no tenía que hacerlo pero era una amenaza. Su senpai se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Hizo un gruñido quejándose y se dejó caer en la cama tapando su rostro de la luz con una almohada. Estaba cansado, había tenido un ajetreado comenzando por la mañana:

**["**—Syo-chan, ¿Sabes dónde está la pasta dental?—Preguntó Natsuki desde el baño de la habitación.

El pequeño se levantó de la cama refunfuñando por tener que buscar la dichosa pasta, apenas y podía descansar un poco más gracias a que tenían el día libre.

Mró al rededor de la habitación y pudo divisar el dentrifico sobre el tocador. Fue por él y lo tomó, se dirigió a la puerta del baño, por mala costumbre suya entró sin tocar.

Se maldijo. Nuevamente estaba sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

Tuvo suerte de encontrarse con Natsuki sin camisa y tan sólo con unos pantalones negros encima, mirandolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? Syo-chan.—Preguntó felíz Natsuki mientras se acercaba a la puerta dónde aún seguía el chico sin siquiera mover un músculo.

Al llegar frente a él, Syo apartó su mirada a una de las paredes del baño tratando de no mirarlo, extendió su mano mostrando la pasta dental frente Natsuki.

—Toma.—Dijo con una voz avergonzada.— Perdón por entra...

De repente unos brazos lo estaban estrujando fuertemente contra su voluntad, fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo o si quiera reaccionar ante tal acto.

No. Realmente si podía soltarse pero...de cierto modo, le gustaba.

—¡Aah, Syo-chan! Eres muy lindo, pidiendo disculpas por eso.—Dijo divertido el mayor, mientras estrujaba al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Syo se soltó del abrazo bruscamente, su cara estaba tan roja como una fresa, ahora estaba más furioso. Le dio la pasta y salió del baño azotando la puerta.**"]**

Un día totalmente movido, había pasado toda la tarde con Natsuki en la ciudad hacía tiempo que no salían los dos juntos. Ambos tenían demasiado trabajo.

Estaba quedandose dormido, ya sentía sus parpadose cerrarse cuando de pronto escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la habitación. De repente todo el sueño se fue a la basura, ahora no iba a poder dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que él estaba ahí.

* * *

**Tengo sueñito. Debería estar durmiendo uwu**

**Bueno, recientemente entré al fandom de Uta Pri, realmente me encantó y me encantaría poder jugar los juegos pero me será imposible uwu...creo que gameplays será lo más cercano que estaré de un juego :c**

**;A; Realment amo esta pareja, son tan lindos además de que yo amo a las rubias (rubios) les juro que la mayoría de mis personajes favoritos son rubios.**

**Comenzó siendo un one shot...que prosiguió a ser un capítulo de 6 páginas ._. (Normalmente mis one shot son de máximo 3)**

**Duda, crítica, comentario, porra, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer nwn.**

**~Kisaragi Pan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por esperar.°**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Y como lo había predicho: esa noche no pudo dormir ni por un segundo hasta las quien-sabe-qué horas de la madrugada que el cansancio le venció y terminó cerrando lo ojos, había perdido la cuenta de las ovejas que contaba, recordaba haber contado hasta cincuenta y algo aunque estaba seguro de haber contado más.

Esa mañana parecía no ser buena, el cielo estaba gris, eran las 8 a.m. y apenas iba levantandose de la cama cuando supuestamente hace 3 horas que debía estar despierto y atendiendo asuntos. Al ver la hora, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo, entró al baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Después de la ducha trató de no tardarse tanto arreglando su ropa y su cabello, con suerte y pudo tener ambos listos en 30 minutos, era un record para él.

Con prisa salió de la habitación por el corredor y directo al recibidor pero incluso antes de bajar a la planta baja pudo notar que no había nadie ahi. Bajando por las escaleras miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien.

¿Por qué estaba solo? , ¿Por qué Ai o Natsuki no lo habían despertado? Realmente algo raro estaba pasando e iba a averiguarlo.

No encontró a nadie en el recibidor ni en las salas anexas, revisó la cocina y por más raro que le pareciese ahí estaba Ai, sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra revisando algunas hojas que parecieran ser partituras.

—Buenos días.—Dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

Syo se tensó, si Ai estaba ahí ¿Por qué no lo había despertado? Se llevó una mano al cuello y respondió.

—Buenos días, senpai.—Titubeó un poco antes de dejar salir una pregunta que lo inquietaba.— Este...Senpai, ¿Dónde están todos?

Ai dejó por un segundo los papeles para ver a Syo y después volver al trabajo.

—Están trabajando.—Respondió sin rodeos.— Tienes suerte de no tener trabajo hoy.

Eso era algo que ni él estaba enterado o no era posible que fuera tan descuidado para olvidar su agenda.

Suspiró resignado y caminó hacia el refrigerador para sacar algo para prepararse su desayuno. Normalmente les preparaban el desayuno junto a todos los chicos, pero esta vez él era único ahí. Hace mucho que no cocinaba, no quiso arriesgarse así que optó por hacerse un simple cereal. Tomó asiento en un banco frente a Ai.

—Senpai. ¿Por qué no me despertaron en la mañana?—

Ai dejó de revisar las partituras, los apartó hacia un lado y recargó sus codos sobre la barra, colocando su barbilla entre sus manos. Lo miró sin interés mientras seguía comiendo del cereal.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó aparentemente sin interés.

Syo se extrañó por la pregunta y sólo lo miró con duda en el rostro.

—Si. No entiendo a qué viene eso desde anoche.

Ai sólo apartó la mirada de Syo y se levantó del banco comenzando a caminar alrededor de la cocina lentamente, como si estuviese inspeccionandola.

—Hoy no te despertaste al sonar la alarma.—Comenzó a explicar tranquilamente.—Creí que sólo no querías levantarte y que al final lo harías. Natsuki se preocupó, subió a tu cama y revisó si estabas bien.

Ai miró a Syo por el rabillo del ojo y pudo notar que había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y con su ceño fruncido, de seguro estaba avergonzado. Hubo algo que sintió al ver a Syo de tal manera, no supo explicarlo para si mismo así que lo dejó hasta ahí y siguió contándole lo sucedido al rubio.

—¡¿Que hizo qué?!—Preguntó sobre exaltado y al parecer molesto.

—Me dijo que estabas ardiendo en fiebre. Tenía que comprobarlo así que igual subí y efectivamente tu cuerpo estaba caliente. Decidimos que era mejor que pasaras el día en casa.

El pensar que su senpai y Natsuki habían subido a su cama sólo para tocarlo le molestaba, ya le había dicho varias veces a Natsuki que no lo quería en su pequeño espacio de la habitación y pues Mikaze nunca se metía en su espacio (claro, tiene una mitad de la habitación para él solo). Todo eso era muy extraño, no recordaba sentirse mal el día anterior sólo cansado pero estaba seguro que fue por el día ajetreado que tuvo con Natsuki.

—¿Fiebre?—Preguntó anonadado. ¿De verdad había estado con fiebre? ¡Pero, si se sentía bien!— Senpai...yo...

—Realmente no era tan exagerado como dijo Natsuki, estabas a entre 37 y 38°, lo normal era que siguieras en reposo, y tratamos de mantener el cuarto fresco.

Syo no sabía qué decir, hace mucho que no le daba fiebre y menos a plenos inicios de invierno, aunque sabía la razón quería ignorarla. No quería reconocer que podría estar en peligro, él era fuerte y no había nadie que se lo negara. Sabía que en su interior estaba ese miedo de desplomarse y ser llevado a un hospital de nuevo. No quería eso.

—Yo te cuidaré el día de hoy.—Dijo Ai volviendo a su lugar inicial y tomando uno de los mechones de su cabello para jugar con él.

—N-no es necesario, senpai. Yo estoy bien.—Replicó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

Ai pareció molesto, lo miró seriamente, chasqueó su lengua y se levantó de su lugar.

—Todo me indica que estás mintiendo. No es necesario, Kurusu.—Regañó el menor, tomando a Syo del brazo llevándolo a la sala de música.

Syo realmente estaba confundido, de cierto modo Ai no se estaba comportando cómo usual. Normalmente prefería estar solo o haciendo sus cosas por algún lado de la casa, pero ahora estaban lo dos sólo en todo el lugar. Además, dijo que lo cuidaría.

El chico de azúl lo sentó en una de las sillas de expectadores que estaban pegadas a la pared y le dió un violín, Syo lo tomó con aún más confusión y sólo lo miró a los ojos preguntando qué debería hacer con él.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero que lo toques.—Syo estuvo a punto de protestar pero Ai lo calló.— No me respondas. Es una orden, como tu senpai debes obedecerla.

—Pero, hace tiempo que no...

—Hazlo.

Se levantó de la silla acomódandose para empezar a tocar. Colocó el instrumento en su lugar y con delicadeza empezó a mover la vara rozando con delicadeza las cuerdas, al inicio algo lento pero conforme tocaba la melodía iba acelerando la energía que le ponía al interpretar.

Mentira. Era una mentira lo que había dicho. No llevaba tiempo sin tocar, todas las noches o al menos en las que no estaba tan cansado salía hacia la sala de música ha tocar sin que nadie lo viera. Extrañaba tocar el violin, siempre le gustó y por siempre le gustaría. Disfrutaba con todo el alma cada nota que tocaba.

Mientras tocaba, recordó los pequeños conciertos que le solía dar a su hermanito cuando eran niños. "Onii-chan, me debes enseñar a tocar cómo tú" Le decía cuando tocaba para él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a Kaoru, lo extrañaba, quería que estuviera en ese momento con él. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, lo necesitaba.

Terminó con la canción, estaba felíz. Ai sólo se limitó a dar pequeñas palmadas alagando su interpretación.

—Si bien tienes errores, pero se pueden corregir.—Dijo el menor secamente, levantandose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a Syo.

—Gracias.—Hizo una pequeña reverencia.— Senpai, ¿Por qué me ha pedido que toque el violín?

Ai lo miró detenidamente y una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

—Es una sorpresa.

Y sin más preámbulo salió de la habitación dejando a Syo aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Molesto, por lo bajo lo insultó con rabia. Cómo odiaba que la gente no le dijera las cosas directamente como son, pero qué se le iba a hacer. De cierto modo con Ai no tenía voz.

Tuvo suerte de encontrar deberes por hacer dentro de casa, ya que no podía porque estaba lloviendo. No volvió a ver a Ai en todo el día y no quería hacerlo, estaba molesto con él por no decirle nada acerca de la situación del violín. Realmente, el día transcurrió rápido, revisando partituras y tratando de escribir letras para la última canción que le había dado Haruka. Aah, aunque le costara ya se había acostumbrado al ruido que hacían todos sus compañeros, la casa realmente estaba muy callada y tanto silencio le estresaba.

Eran las nueve en punto cuando todos comenzaron a llegar de poco a poco: primero Tokiya acompañado de Ren, seguidos por Otoya junto con Masato y por último, Natsuki. Todos habían regresado realmente cansandos, aunque no habían asistido a los mismos lugares y menos hecho las mismas actividades, había sido un día muy cansado para todos.

Natsuki, literalmente, corrió escaleras arriba para poder ir a su habitación, se preguntaba si Syo ya estaba bien. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta libremente sin tocar.

Un súspiro salió de sus labios.

Ahí estaba sentado en el escritorio, con sólo la luz de mesa prendida. Estaba de espaldas pero sabía que escribía algo, se acercó lentamente por detrás. Al parecer Syo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Natsuki tras él, pues traía audífonos y escuchaba música demasiado fuerte, el mundo podría estarse terminando pero Syo no se daría cuenta porque no escucharía los gritos de las personas.

Lo abrazó por detrás, quítandole los aurículares por accidente y causándole un susto tremendo que lo obligó a soltar un gritó aterrado. El muy torpe lo había asustado de nuevo.

—¡Idiota, casi haces que se me salga el corazón!—Le gritó, moviendo sus manos en puños a diestra y siniestra.— Suéltame, Natsuki.

—Aah~, Syo-chan, ¿Cómo estás? No pude estar contigo el día de hoy.—Ignoró olímpicamente todos los quejidos y pucheros del menor por intentar zafarse del abrazo.— Me hubiera encantado cuidarte, de seguro Mikaze-senpai y tu se la pasarón súper divertidos.

Mientras seguía forcejeando logró soltarse, o más Natsuki lo soltó, y se giró en la silla de escritorio en la que estaba para poder encararlo. Natsuki pudo verlo bien al fin, era obvio que llevaba sus gafas negras, si, Syo usaba gafas pero cómo él decía "son sólo para casos especiales" porque no le gustaba usarlas en todo momento. Natsuki sonrió al ver el rostro del menor fruncido y casi con las mejillas infladas. Se pusó de cunclillas para poder verle mejor el rostro quedando un poco por debajo de su altura en la silla.

—Ah, Syo-chan, estás usando tus gafas. Se te ven muy bien, te ves adorable como siempre.

Y otra razón más para enojarse, ahí iba de nuevo con el cuento de que era adorable. No, señores, él no era adorable, él era un macho que se respeta en toda situación, no podía ser adorable.

—Natsuki, no me jodas con eso.—Dijo groseramente, levantandose del asiento y dirigiéndose al baño.—Voy a tomar una ducha.

Natsuki se quedó en su lugar por un momento hasta que se levantó y corrió hacía Syo para abrazarlo fuertemente por la espalda, dejando sorprendido al pequeño. Acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda del menor y suavemente comenzó a hablar.

—Syo-chan ¿Estás molesto conmigo? ¿Fué algo que dije?—Preguntó realmente arrepentido.

Syo estaba nervioso, y cómo no estarlo cuando tu amigo te está hablando muy cerca y casi en un susurro.

—N-no, Natsuki. ¡Y-ya deja de hablarme al oído! —Dijo tímidamente mientras nuevamente trataba de zafarse del agarre.

—Syo-chan, Pérdoname si hice algo que te molestó

Dejó salir un bufido de irritación, Natsuki a veces se tomaba demasiado en serio las cosas que él decía, por eso siempre tenía que pensar bien las palabras que le diría para que no lo mal inerpretara, pero no lo hacía. Reguló su voz en un intento de no gritarle que lo soltara de una jódida vez.

—Natsuki, sueltáme ya. No estoy molesto, sólo quiero bañarme.

Natsuki, muy a su pesar, soltó a Syo quién simplemente dejo escapar otro bufido molesto y se acercó al guardaropa para buscar una muda de ropa, habiendola tomado se dirigió nuevamente al baño pasando de lado a Natsuki, como si no estuviese ahí. Entró y rápidamente cerró la puerta con seguro.

Corrió a abrir la regadera, esperando a que el agua se calentara, se sento en el suelo aun con su ropa puesta, seguidamente se abrazó a si mismo. Estaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido, de un salto se incorporó y se miró al espejo, realmente estaba rojo.

No es que fuera demasiado egocentríco pero, Natsuki tení razón, se veía realmente adorable con sus gafas puestas. Se miró un par de veces más hasta poder eliminar esa idea de su mente, de seguro sólo lo pensaba porque se lo acababa de deicr.

—Pero qué tontería.

Se quitó las gafas y comenzó a desvestirse para finalmente entrar a la regadera. Realmente no quería bañarse, prefería hacerlo por las mañanas para despertarse por completo, pero tampoco quería pasar más tiempo con Natsuki.

Entre más pensaba más quería quedarse ahí, estaba realmente confundido. Ahora todo parecía tener más importancia que antes y no sabía debido a qué, también últimamente había comenzado a sentirse extraño al estar junto con su compañero de habitación. Le gustaba hablar con él y pasar tiempo a solas pero no le gustaba que él otro invadiera su espacio personal con abrazos sorpresa y uno que otro beso desprevenido en la mejilla. Realmente lo ponía nervioso cada vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que aceptar que, muy en el fondo, le agradaba la calídez que tenía con él, tal vez Natsuki era amable y cariñoso con todos pero no tanto como lo era con él. Se sentía...lindo.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y después de al menos una hora de haber estado en la ducha, se hizo del cambio de ropa que había tomado y salió del cuarto de baño.

—Tardaste mucho. Creí que te había pasado algo.—Dijo el otro rubio en cuanto lo vio salir del baño.

—Me quedé dormido por un minuto.—Mintió mientras subía a la parte superior de la litera.— Aah, estoy cansado aunque no hice nada hoy.

Natsuki (que estaba en la parte inferior de la litera) sólo le dio por respuesta un "si". Una plática trivial apareció, cómo le había ido a cada uno en su día, qué había hecho y de ahí se pasaron a varios temas al azar que surgían, a veces Natsuki se preguntaba cómo podían sacar ese tipo de conversaciones. Claro, se trataba de Syo, con el nunca se aburría ya que siempre tenía algo que contarse. Se sentía muy cercano a él a pesar de ser amigos de la infancia no fue hasta que entraron a la academia que empezaron a convivir más.

Mikaze entró a la habitación ordeanando que apagasen las luces por ser tarde para que todos siguieran despiertos, obedeciendo Natsuki se levantó a apagar las luces cómo había dicho Mkaze y regresó a su cama.

—Buenas noches, Syo-chan. Buenas noches, Senpai—Dijo amablemente como lo hacía todas las noches justo antes de dormir.

* * *

***Spam'esto'es'puro'spam***

**Realmente lo es)? Perdonen por la tardanza, aunque creo que sólo fue una semana~ así que voy bien, un capítulo por semana estaría bien? Este capítulo no es más que puro relleno ;A; perdón, pero como dije tenía planeado que fuera un one shot y terminó siendo un fanfic~ ´pero ya, en el capítulo 3 se pone seria la cosa. Asi, jarcor~ :3**

**Sientáse libre de dejar cualquier crítica, comentario, opnión, queja~ de lo que sea, todo es bien recibido :3**

**~Pan.**


	3. I Missed You

**Perdón, perdón, perdón... Todo está al final TT^TT**

* * *

**Cápitulo 3  
****_"I Missed you"_**

Había colapsado. Ese mismo día que tenía una sesión de fotos había caído rendido en un pequeño ataque, al inicio era un dolor de la mañana que ignoró sabiendo que podía o no empeorar.

Ahora ese pequeño dolor lo tenía en una cama de hospital conectado a un tubo de I.V. Y con una mascarilla de oxígeno que le permitía respirar ya sin tanto dolor como antes.

Poco a poco pudo darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital, a pesar de no poder ver mas que puros borrones y si apenas podía escuchar el ruidoso pitido del monitor a su derecha que marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

Si bien cuando era pequeño la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba internado en el hospital debido a sus repentinos ataques al corazón, ahora había aprendido a soportarlos por si mismo con tal de no volver a esos días encerrado, tumbado en una cama sin poder hacer nada. Pero qué tonto de su parte había sido, ahora estaba en el lugar que menos quería estar.

No le daba miedo admitirlo, odiaba los hospitales, los odiaba con todo su ser. Son los lugares donde la gente muere y algún día él también morirá en uno.

Después de haber visto al rededor de la habitación todo lo que su vista le permitía desde su lugar, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, seguro que si no estuviera tan cansado hubiera sentido como un escalofrío lo recorría. No podía moverse de su lugar, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes. Trató de recordar lo último que había pasado pero no pudo mas que recuperar pequeños fragmentos del día.

En la mañana: Recordaba haberse despertado con un dolor en el pecho y le costaba algo respirar. Lo ignoró y continuó con su rutina normal; en el medio día recordaba estar junto a los otros 5 miembros de Starish esperando a que el set de la sesión de fotos estuviera listo, el dolor había disminuido. Pero, despues no pudo recordar nada, todo estaba en blanco.

Escuchó cómo abrían la puerta lentamente, giró su cabeza lentamente para poder observar a su visitor. A pesar de sus ojos cansados se podía notar que estaba sorprendido de verla.

Ahí estaba, una mujer jovén alta de cabello rubio y largo. Sus facciones suavemente definidas en el rostro y unos ojos azúl fuerte y labios pequeños. Sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo pues estaban hinchados y algo rojizos, y a pesar de ese hecho se podía notar que era una mujer realmente hermosa.

—S-Syo...—Apenas en un susurro pudo nombrarlo la mujer.

Intentó responder pero no pudo, la voz simplemente no podía salirle de la garganta. Se limitó a sólo mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado bajo la mascarilla que cada vez le parecía más y más incomóda.

La mujer se acercó a la cama y le tomó de la mano acariciándola suavemente. Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras mostraba de igual manera una sonrisa pero a diferencia de la del chico ésta era una sonrisa melancólica.

—Me alegro...de que estés bien.—Su voz era un hilo apenas audíble pero sabía bien que el chico podía escucharle.

Apretó con poca fuerza la mano de la mujer en señal de que estaba felíz de tenerla ahí, aclaró su garganta un poco y trató de alzar la voz.

—M-Ma...má...

—Shh. No te esfuerzes, cariño—Interrumpió la mujer.— Tu padre tambien está aquí.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a sus padres juntos, escuchar eso le alegraba un poco. Ambos estaban ocupados con sus respectivos empleos, y más aparte él con Starish era muy díficil poder reunirse con ellos. Sólo faltaba su hermano pero, sabía que él no aparecería pues estaba fuera del país como la mayoría del tiempo.

Su madre se había sentado en el borde la cama, al inicio estuvieron en silencio sólo viendóse fijamente. La mujer comenzó hablarle de cómo le iba en el trabajo tanto suyo como el de su padre, Syo estaba felíz de poder escucharla hablar después de tanto tiempo, aunque dijese cualquier cosa no le importaba lo que fuera. Le habló de su hermano y cómo le iba en Estados Unidos y que esperaba que ya fuera navidad para poder verlo.

Pasados unos minutos de plática el médico entró a la habitación acompañado del padre de Syo. Dio su diagnóstico iniciando por la gravedad del asunto por no haber tratado el ataque desde el inicio. Dio a entender que el muchacho estaba bien y que con el reposo necesario y las medicinas adecuadas se repondría pronto, pero que aún debía pasar una noche más en el hospital por precaución.

Era media noche, estaba solo en la habitación realmente aburrido y sin nada de sueño, podría estar cansado pero no podía dormir ni si quiera podía acomodarse a su gusto en la cama por los cables que aún seguían conectados a su cuerpo.

El reloj dígital de la mesita de noche marcaba las 2:45 a.m. Tan sólo había pasado 10 minutos desde la última vez que lo había visto, creyó haber pasado horas contando los pitidos que emitía el monitor, logró contar 50 pero se aburrio y perdió la cuenta.

Sin duda alguna era la peor noche de todas.

Dejó salir un súspiro con algo de pesadez y se giró hacía su lado izquierdo con cuidado de no mover nada. Se había girado con la intención de mirar por la ventana pero para su sorpresa, las cortinas estaban cerradas. Si, no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Volvió a dejar salir otro pesado suspiro.

Quería estar en la academia. Estar en su cama. Todo estaba muy silencioso, quería escuchar el desastre que hacían los chicos. Quería verlos a todos, no recordaba la última vez que había estado con ellos y eso le frustraba.

Entre más pensaba y más trataba de recordar su último día más se cansaba y sus parpados se cerraban ligeramente, pasó el antebrazo derecho por su rostro cubriendose de la luz que venía de la lámpara de mesa. Se quedó en esa pocisión por un rato, estaba ligeramente dormido o a punto de quedarse dormido.

Faltaba poco...

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo quitar su brazo y tratar de azomarse para ver quién era su visitante, pero su cuerpo dolía tanto que no pudo ni girarse a tiempo.

—_¡No hagas ruido! _—Se escuchó una voz masculina por lo bajo.

—_Perdón..._

_Esas voces..._

—_Aah, debe estar durmiendo. No debemos preocuparnos por eso._

—_¿En serio? Aah~, se debe de ver tan lindo._

Realmente conocía esas voces y si tuviera la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y gritarles todo lo que su garganta le permitía, lo haría.

Y justo como se lo imaginaba, al girarse pudo ver a todos los chicos ahí a un lado de la cama. Justo como siempre, estaban sonriendo...incluso podía ver que Masato tenía algo diferente en el rostro aunque una sonrisa no se mostrase como tal.

Ahí estaban todos..._Ren, Tokiya, Ittoki, Masato, Cecil y Natsuki. _Estaba feliz de verlos como ellos a él. Hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano derecha saludándolos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes Ochibi-chan?—Preguntó Ren con todo el interés del mundo en su voz.

Syo frunció el ceño frágilmente pero de igual forma contestó con una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

—Estoy...r-realmente jódido.—Soltó un pequeña risa al final.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?—Preguntó Masato con un aire de autoridad, casi como el que usaba su madre cuando lo regañaba por quedarse hasta tarde jugando videojuegos.

El rubio se acomodó en su lugar recostándose en la almohadas casi sentado. No era un pocisión que le agradara pero al menos así podía verlos a todos sin cansarse de tanto.

—Estaba quedán...dome domido...cuando llegaron.

Siendo eso dicho Tokiya le dio un manotazo en el brazo a Ren e Ittoki.

—Les dije que no teníamos que venir sino hasta mañana.

Ambos golpeados rieron por lo bajo, Syo sólo veía nada más incrédulo cómo Tokiya poco a poco procedía a llevarse más con los chicos.

Había estado dos días en el hospital, dependiendo de los resultados que le dieran por la mañana al día siguiente podría salir y volver a la academia.

Los chicos le hablaban y él los escuchaba atentamente hasta que poco a poco el cansancio le fue venciendo y sus párpados le pesaban intensamente que le costaba mantener sus ojos abiertos pero aún quería seguir, quería seguir escuchando sus voces y viendo la felicidad que tenían en el rostro.

—Ne~Syo-chan, te ves cansado deberías dormir.

Había nuevamente despertado mentalmente y con un gesto cansado replicó.

—N-no quiero, la estoy pasando bien~—Un bostezo inconsciente le interrumpió.—Yo...

—Está bien que duermas, Ochibi-chan. Te veremos en la mañana cuando despiertes.

Ellos dejaron la habitación y Syo finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño. Al parecer, era la único que necesitaba, saber que no estaba solo le había animado un poco y le habían dado más ganas de volver a la academia.

9: 30 de la mañana y ya estaba despierto, impaciente por salir de ese lugar. Esperaba que pronto el médico entrase por la puerta para avisarle que se podía ir pero ni una sola vez desde que se había despertado le habían ido a hacer visita ni una sola enfermera o alguien más. Se estaba aburriendo nuevamente.

"_Tal vez vinieron antes de que despertara." _

Quería creer eso...

"_Aún es temprano como para estar en el hospital..."_

También eso...

"Tal vez no vuelvan..."

Abrió los ojos demesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y era mejor dejar ese tipo de pensamientos si es que quería sentirse mejor, recuperarse y salir del hospital.

Pero una vez iniciado era muy díficil dejar de pensar ello.

Syo solía entrar en un estado de depresión cuando le llevaban por largos días al hospital cuando niño. Había días enteros en los que se la pasaba solo porque sus padres no podían acompañarle todo el día y Kaoru estaba en el colegio, una que otra vez logrababa escaparse del chofer al salir del colegio y poder ir a ver a su hermano al hospital. Otros días se la pasaba dormido porque se rehusaba a comer lo que las enfermeras le servían, era una mezcla sin color que parecía papel con agua molido y algo de harina. Lo último que quería comer.

Había una enfermera: Cordellia, ella se había encargado de Syo la mayor parte del tiempo que le tocaba estar internado, asegurándose de la comodidad del pequeño. Se podría decir que fue una segunda madre para él...una madre de 16 años. Ahora que lo recordaba, ella debería tener unos 23-24 años ahora.

Tan metido estaba en sus recuerdos que ni cuenta se dio cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar. Tocaban la puerta.

Y como un perrito que había estado abandonado todo el día en casa, se levantó de la cama sentándose trantando de inclinarse para poder el pedazo de madera. Miraba con tal impaciencia, como si le resultase algo fuera de lo normal que alguien tocase una puerta.

Y por fin, pareciera que Dios le había escuchado, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a _otra _persona.

El asombro de Syo fue tal que tuvo que recostarse al sentir las nauseas de nuevo. _¿Qué hacía ahí? No debería de estar ahí._

Esa persona se acercó lentamente a la cama con una sonrisa melancólica, estando cerca extendió su mano alcanzando la mejilla de Syo y dándole una suave caricia. Alejó la mano rápidamente al ver el rostro impactado del rubio. _Se veía tan lindo._

—Me alegro de que ya estés bien, Nii-san._—_Dejó salir una pequeña risita al final mientras le sonreía.

Syo estaba realmente impactado, no tenía ni idea de cómo expresar lo que sentía.

Tener a su hermano que llevaba más de un año sin ver frente a él simplemente le había robado el aliento. Estaba descaradamente feliz, se sentía ya no necesitar ninguna operación, medicamento o transfusión. Pareciera que ver a su gemelo le bastaba.

—K-Kaoru...¿Qué ha...?—No sabía qué decir, tantas dudas lo comían internamente.

—Vine por ti. Ya puedes regresar a casa.—Syo estaba perplejo, no podía creer lo que su hermano le decía.— Bueno, a la academia mas bien.

Le brindó otra sonrisa la cual fue respondida de la misma forma.

—Te traje un cambio de ropa. ¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?—Le alcanzó una pequeña maleta con ropa dentro dejándosela en el regazo.

Syo no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse ante el comentario de su hermano.

—No soy un niño pequeño...puedo hacerlo solo.—Replicó cruzándose de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero y mirando molesto al otro.— Estoy esperando a que salgas. Quiero cambiarme.

Kaoru sólo soltó una risita mientras salía de la habitación agitando su mano y diciendo "Ok, Ok. Te veo afuera, Nii-san" Cerró la puerta detrás de si y dejó cambiándose a Syo.

Después de unos diez minutos Syo pudo lograr ponerse el pantalón. Si, sólo el pantalón, en ese momento odiaba tanto usar esos pantalones tan ajustados que le gustaban tanto. Prefería andar en ropa interior por todo el lugar. Otros diez minutos se prestaron para montarse sus botas y una camisa blanca con diseño en rosa y morado. Finalmente vestido salió del cuarto encontrándose con su hermano quien sólo le dijo:

—¿Listo?

Syo sólo asintió y con un paso lento pero firme caminó hasta las puerta electricas del hospital. Llevaba tres días sin mover un pie fuera de la cama y sus piernas se sentían estar entumidas. Al salir del edificio la luz del exterior le caló los ojos tanto que tuvo que poner su antebrazo para poder taparse de los fuertes rayos del sol. Al menos el auto ya estaba frente a ellos esperándoles.

Ambos hermanos subieron a la parte trasera del auto y el chofer al instante comenzó su ruta hacia la mansión donde Syo practicaba el curso maestro.

—¿Qué haces aqui, no deberías estar en la universidad? —Syo miró a su hermano con mucha intriga.

Kaoru normalmente sólo volvía en las vacaciones y eso era si no tenía trabajos pendientes. Realmente la carrera de medicina lo estaba comiendo vivo a los ojos de todo el mundo pero para ´él era como seguir en la preparatoria. A diferencia de Syo, Kaoru decicidió estudiar una carrera en medicina para poder ayudar a los demás. Eso era lo que él decía pero tanto él como Syo sabían que eso era una mentira, Kaoru sólo quería poder ayudar a Syo con el problema de su corazón sin arriesgar su vida a una cirugía. Eso a Syo le dolía, le dolía que por su culpa su hermano se volviera egoísta consigo mismo.

—Estoy de vacaciones...

Eso era realmente raro, Kaoru normalmente no tenía vacaciones...de seguro le estaba mintiendo.

—Kaoru...—Le dedicó una mirada de "dime la verdad".

—¡E-es en serio!—Hizo un pequeño puchero inflando sus mejillas.—¡Adelanté trabajo y pude venir antes, además leí tu e-mail! ¿Cómo no querías que viniera rápido?

Syo suspiró, al parecer era cierto lo que decía. Realmente su hermano le hacía pasar preocupaciones innecesarias.

—Avísame antes.—Se cruzó de brazo y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el paisaje.

Su trayecto finalizó despues de unos 30 minutos de silencio incómodo. Syo realmente no estaba molesto pero Kaoru lo sentía así y no quería causarle problemas apneas saliendo del hospital, Syo ni un momento se dedicó a mirar a su hermano mientras que el otro no podía apartar la mirada su hermano mayor. Quizo abalansarcele en un fuerte abrazo pero controló sus impulsos.

Al llegar a la mansión donde los miembros de Starish y sus senpais residían el chofer bajó por la puerta y abrió la siguiente permitiéndole el paso a los dos gemelos. Bajó un par de maletas de la parte trasera del auto dejándolas en el suelo.

—¿Te estás quedando aquí?—Syo miró las maletas y después a su hermano.

Kaoru le sonrió y tomó una de las maletas

—Sólo si Syo-chan quiere que me quede me quedaré.

Syo sólo sonrió y tomó la maleta sobrante de Kaoru. Ambos entraron a la mansión y como siempre, no había nadie aparte del servicio que los recibiese.

—¿Dónde están todos?—Preguntó Kaoru al ver que no había nadie al rededor y pareciera ser que el lugar estuviese solo.

Syo miró al rededor mientras se dirigian a su dormitorio subiendo las escaleras y caminando por los extensos pasillos. Llegando a su habitación abrió la puerta entrando después de Kaoru. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y dejó las cosas de Kaoru en una parte de la habitación. Miró la parte superior de la litera y pudo ver que estaba llena de peluches, flores y uno que otro globo con helio.

—Te han de querer demasiado.—Su hermano apreció el pequeño rubor que se había hecho presente en las mejillas del mayor. Se sentía _celoso_, lo admitía.

Se acercó lentamente a su hermano y lo abrazó por la espalda, justo como Natsuki lo hacía cada vez que estaba distraído "Abrazo Sorpresa". Qué nombre tan más original le habían dado.

—Pero no te quieren tanto como yo a ti.

Syo sólo sonrió y se rió ante el comentario de su hermanito. Se giro y le correspondió al abrazo tomándolo por el cuello y hundiéndose en un abrazo más profundo.

—Nadie podría quererme más que tu, Kaoru.

Syo estaba realmente feliz de tener a su hermano junto con él.

Se separó un poco para poder verle el rostro a su hermano. Era como verse en un espejo, la única diferencia era la ausencia de broces en el cabello de Kaoru y aunque le pesara también la diferencia de 4 centimetros que su hermanito le llevaba. Cómo le molestaba ser el mayor y ser más bajo que él.

Syo infló la mejillas haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de la distancia que había entre ellos. Se había molestado. Kaoru sólo rio al darse cuenta de eso.

—No te debes de molestar, Nii-chan.

Juntó sus frentes provocando que Syo se sonrojara y también el mismo. Ambos rieron nerviosos ante esto pero aun así sin separarse.

Después de unos segundos de pensarselo bien Syo se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, a pesar de ser hermanos eso pareciera ser _demasiado ._Se moriría de vergüenza si alguien lo viera así.

K-kaoru, estamos muy juntos.— Dijo con algo de vergüenza en su voz.

¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial? Hace mucho que no nos abrazabamos.

Syo no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse aún más. Apretó más a Kaoru como tratando de que no se le escapase del abrazo, Kaoru hizo lo mismo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Syo con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados.

—Pero, aún a-así. ¿Qué tal s-si alguien nos ve?

Kaoru no respondió más que con una pequeña risita y un susurro "_No seas tonto, nii-chan_". El contacto siguio un por un tiempo más, ninguno se quejaba, niguno sentía calor de estar tan juntos. Entonces, Kaoru tomó aire y con una voz melancólica susurró cerca del oído de Syo.

—Hey, Syo... Te quiero mucho.

Syo se estremeció más, sólo pudo asentir y aferrarse más a Kaoru.

—Yo también...Kaoru.

* * *

**_Pan está en un estado de depresión~ ;A; Perdón por tardar en actualizar la escuela y la vida social que no quiero tener (? me comen viva unu prometo actualizar más seguido, al menos un cap por semana._**

**_WUUUU~ Sensual Kaoru apareció~ amo a Kaoru uwu por qué no escriben más de él? Y cuando lo hacen lo ponen de perra salvaje._**

**_Gracias a las personas que siguen/tienen en favoritos esta historia. Realmente significan mucho pa'mi~ uwu_**

**_Todo es bien recibido. Críticas constructivas, quejas, porras, sugerencias~ de todo yo los recibo con los brazos abiertos~_**

**_~Kisaragi P._**


End file.
